


Hamilton, Take a Walk

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dogs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pets, Polyamory, destress, established relationships - Freeform, take a walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't always have the best ways of coping with stress. Thankfully Eliza and John have some better ideas. Enter man's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton, Take a Walk

It was the first warm day following the end of winter. The apartment windows were thrown open to welcome the bright sunshine and warm breeze that was blowing. The sounds of New York City wound their way into the kitchen where Eliza was working on a lesson plan and John was whistling a jaunty tune while he prepared dinner. Alex would be coming home soon after his debate club meeting, which always tended to make him hungrier than usual.  
Lafayette was busy doing French tutoring and Hercules had an evening class on Thursdays so it would just be the three of them for dinner. Columbia was sitting at John's feet, following him as he moved around and panting happily.

"I think she's waiting for you to drop something," Eliza laughed.

"Of course because I don't feed her enough as it is," John replied.

"Obviously people food is much better," said Eliza with a wink.

John chuckled and blew her a kiss.

They were interrupted by the loud slamming of their front door, "That doesen't sound good..." Eliza sighed.

John let out a small groan. Although Alex's enthusiasm and how involved he got in the things he cared about was admirable and quite sexy, an angry Alex was not fun to be around.

"Should we see what all the fuss is about?" Eliza asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," said John.

As John had predicted, Alex dropped his back by their bedroom and stomped his way into the kitchen, leaning against the open doorway with an exasperated sigh, obviously begging for one of them to ask him what was wrong.

"Who pissed you off today?" John folded his arms across his chest, spatula still in hand.

"Who do you think?" Alex asked sarcastically, then exploded into a half shout, "Thomas fucking Jefferson!"

Eliza mouthed the name along with him and John would have done the same if Alex hadn't been looking directly at him.

John shook his head, "Do I even want to ask why?"

"We had a practice debate at the club meeting today," Alex began, his hands gesticulating wildly as he spoke, "and someone thought we should debate gay marriage. Which, I mean, okay sure. It's legal already, which is awesome, but I guess it's good practice. And fucking Jefferson goes to argue against it! I mean, how hypocritical can you get? He's dating Jemmy frickin' Madison for god's sake!"

"Maybe he was just playing devil's advocate?" Eliza suggested calmly.

"That's what I thought at first too," replied Alex, "Ha! It's never that easy with him."

"Alex..." Eliza sighed.

"Let him rant," John approached her.

Alex didn't particularly need the invitation, he was already off.

"So we're debating like we usually do and I'm winning of course, not just because I'm right but because Jefferson is a weasel," Alex continued on, "And he's bringing up the old one man one woman schtick, but the way he's looking at me I just know that's not what's in his mind. He's not emphasizing the man and woman part. Oh no. He's saying the word one like it's the best word he's ever heard."

"I think I see where this is going," John murmured.

Alex was undeterred by the interruption, if he even heard it at all.

"Because clearly he sees it fit to make digs at me in debate club," Alex continued.

 

"I'm sure he didn't-" Eliza began.

"I'm sure he did!" Alex interrupted, "Like he has any right to comment on my relationships. It's none of his damn business!"

"No it isn't," sighed John, "so don't let it get to you."

"He's graduating in May," Eliza put in, "Then you won't have to deal with him anymore."

"But I have to deal with him till then," Alex whined.

"Alex, please," John started, but Alex wouldn't let him finish.

"With his constant spinning in his damn chair and the obsession with macaroni ad his stupid face and-"

"Go take a walk!" John snapped.

Alex became quiet after that, "What?"

"You heard me," John replied, "take a walk."

Alex continued to look very puzzled.

John sighed and walked out of the kitchen and returned a moment later with Columbia's leash which he placed in Alex's hand.

"Alex, Eliza and I both love you very much," John said patiently, "but when you get like this it can be very frustrating."

Alex opened his mouth to protest, but John placed a finger on his lips.

"Take the dog," John instructed, "Go for a walk with the dog. Rant to the dog. Please get this out of your system because the three of us have the apartment to ourselves tonight and if you stay mad we won't be able to enjoy it."

Alex looked at Columbia who now stood in front of him wagging her tail excitedly upon seeing the leash in his hand. When he didn't make any move to attach to her she jumped up to paw at his hand letting out a small bark.

"Don't you know better than to keep a lady waiting?" John raised his brow.

His anger reduced to a simmer under his skin rather than the full boil it had been previously, Alex clipped the leash to Columbia's collar.

Columbia then proceeded to pull Alex towards the door, he groaned as he followed her.

"Well at least you'll listen to me," Alex addressed Columbia.

She sat by his side as they waited for the elevator and looked up at him with big dark eyes, blinking once in agreement.

At least, Alex imagined that it was agreement.

"You wouldn't like Jefferson," Alex began, "not even just because he's afraid of dogs."

The elevator arrived and the two of them stepped in.

"He's far too tall," he continued, "and yes I know that he's not any taller than Lafayette, but at least Laf doesn't use his height to try to make other people feels small."

They reached the ground floor and Columbia was out long before Alex.

Now typically it was John who had command of her leash, always ensuring that she heeled and behaved on their walks. But Columbia seemed very aware of this unusual change in command and seemed insistent on testing how much freedom she got from Alex.

Alex noticed her tugging at the leash but was too caught up in his own thoughts to recognize that she was nearly pulling him along as they went.

"It's not like he's perfect," Alex fumed, "I can point out plenty of things wrong with that big-haired bird brain."

Columbia maintained her jaunty pace as Alex talked and walked. Occasionally she would glance back as if to say "are you coming?"

As John had predicted, the longer Alex walked the less angry he became. He also hadn't really been paying attention to where Columbia had been dragging him so it was with some surprise that he suddenly realized they had arrived at a dog park. The grass was spring green and some trees were even starting to flower. Columbia looked at Alex expectantly.

"Oh alright," Alex sighed as he walked through the double gates.

He bent over and unhooked the leash from her collar, laughing slightly as Columbia shot off at a run. John had her trained so he knew she wouldn't leave the dog park so he found a bench and sank onto it.

He watched as Columbia ran around the perimeter a few times before spying a lone tennis ball. She skidded to a halt, grabbed it and ran back towards Alex.

"Well, I suppose you've been a good listener," Alex said, stooping to pick up the ball before he rose to his feet.

Columbia's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted, her eyes trained on the tennis ball.

She dashed of the second the ball left Alex's grasp jumping in the air to catch it. He couldn't help but laugh as she came down with a slight thud and ran back towards him.

"Cute dog."

Alex threw the ball for Columbia again and turned to smile at the young woman who had approached him. Despite the fact that she was obviously dressed for jogging, she had bright red lipstick on and gave him a sultry smile.

"Yes she is," Alex agreed.

"What kind of dog is she?"

"I actually have no idea," Alex laughed.

Columbia returned with the ball again and dropped it at Alex's feet once more. She looked curiously at the woman for a moment, but was obviously much more interested in playing than meeting new people. Alex threw the ball once more.

"Her name's Columbia," Alex said, "and I'm Alex."

"Maria," the jogger introduced, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Definitely," agreed Alex.

He knew she was flirting with him, but she wasn't being pushy about it so he didn't say anything. They chatted for a few minutes more as Columbia continued to play, first with the ball and then with another dog.

Maria was starting to get closer to him, but before Alex had to say something about it his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID.

"My boyfriend," Alex explained as he answered, then turned his focus to the call, "Hi."

"Hey baby girl," John replied, "You sound like you're feeling better. Where are you? Dinner is ready."

"Oh," Alex had not been aware of how much time had passed, "Columbia kinda dragged me to the dog park."

John laughed, "Why am I not surprised."

"I wasn't really paying attention," Alex admitted.

"That's also not surprising," replied John, "Come on home, babe. Food and cuddles await you."

"Love you," Alex said softly, "I'll be home soon. Oh!" he hurried on before John could hang up, "Remind me what the command is to get Columbia to come back to me?"

John laughed, "Call her name to get her attention and say 'come'," he instructed.

"I knew that," Alex muttered as he blushed slightly, "That makes sense."

"See you soon."

Alex slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"I've been summoned," he informed Maria and she chuckled lightly.

"I can tell," she replied. The flirtatious tone that had filled her voice before had disappeared and Alex was relieved, "I'll leave you to it. Nice to meet you, Alex."

They said their goodbyes and Maria jogged away. After only a couple failed attempts, Alex got Columbia back at his side and re-attached her leash.

Columbia stayed by his side as they exited the park and made their return trip home.

The sun was beginning to set, casting the city in an orange glow and reflecting off the buildings.


End file.
